Torrentes de sangre
by Rurouni Andrea
Summary: nadie había logrado llegar hasta el punto débil de Kenshin, su hijo, su fuerza por protegerlo era tal que si no los mataba les dejaba en el suelo sin posibilidades de levantarse para seguir combatiendo. reviews porfisss


Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que la verdad es que es casi entera de mi tío jajajajaja pero tiene mucho mío y esta historia va a ser de mucha pelea ya que mi tio practica kung fu (nan kuan) que se caracterisa por su versatilidad y es cinturón negro 2 dan así que mucha violencia se viene  
  
Ahora los dejo con el capitulo  
  
Que lo disfruten  
  
El primer encuentro  
  
El viento comenzó a soplar, lentamente las llamas oscilaron como advirtiendo la presencia de una atacante. Kenshin alzo su cabeza lentamente en pos del viento y advirtió un leve olor a sudor. Con suavidad casi prolija e intuitiva cojio su sakabatou......tapo a su hijo y espero a su atacante.  
  
En ese instante su memoria lo llevo al pasado, el ruido producido por los juncos azotados por el viento se alojaron en su mente como melodías; su recuerdo fue interrumpido por un extraño movimiento, entre el follaje apareció un nuevo oponente, su cabellera larga con una extraordinaria trenza que le llegaba mas debajo de la cintura y su yiki de combate a la usanza típica de los antiguos monjes Shaolin. Se detuvo a tres metros de Kenshin, en su mano izquierda lleva una funda de seda en la cual se advierte la empuñadura adornada con una gran cabeza de dragón de jade, su espada, temible por la versatilidad de su hoja, única en su tipo, dúctil como el tallo de un junco y tan mortal como la picadura de una cobra, fue en ese instante cuando Kenshin rompió el silencio  
  
Kenshin- quien eres?  
  
Soy Shaw Low hijo de Rau-lin y me apodan rompe huesos  
  
Kenshin- nunca oí hablar de ti  
  
Shaw Low- Haciendo un ademán de saludo, levanto su mano derecha y cubrió su puño izquierdo en el cual llevaba su espada-para mi es un honor  
  
Kenshin se incorpora lentamente y pregunta  
  
Kenshin- que busca?  
  
En ese instante el dialogo fue interrumpido por una serie de movimientos extraños.......  
  
Shaw Low- te vengo a advertir que desean liquidarte, y son muchos, talvez una treintena o un poco más  
  
El ambiente se torno hostil y sus atacantes se hicieron presencia  
  
Kenshin- es hora de enfrentar la verdad, primero fue mi esposa y mi familia ahora es mi hijo. Solo te pediré un favor amigo Shaw Low, pase lo que pase y si sales vivo de esta y yo no, has promesa que te encargaras de llagar a mi hijo donde mis amigos y esposa, en esta carta esta todo prométeme por tus antepasados que lo cumplirás  
  
Shaw Low- para mi será un honor proteger la vida del hijo de un notable guerrero  
  
Con rapidez casi felina Kenshin cubre a su hijo con una antigua armadura samurai sacada de un esqueleto que se encontraba cerca del lugar, lo besa en la frente y le dice  
  
Kenshin- no temas kenji que si no podemos estar juntos en esta vida como familia será en la otra dice casi para si mismo  
  
Con sagacidad Shaw Low saca la espada de su funda, se la pone en la cintura, lentamente recoge su larga trenza y se la enrolla en el cuello  
  
Kenshin- yo uso el estilo hiten mitsurugi ryu, podrá decirme el suyo?  
  
Shaw Low- por supuesto usare el estilo hung-pao que significa serpiente danzarina  
  
El viento comenzó a soplar, la luna se torna de un espeso color rojo, como presagiando y advirtiendo derramamiento de sangre  
  
Un grupo de enmascarados comenzaron a rodearlos, no hubo dialogo alguno, fue en entonces en que Shaw Low descargo toda su ira en un violento ataque seguido por Kenshin  
  
Kenshin con una rapidez asombrosa desenvaina su sakabatou y comienza una serie de ataques en contra de los enmascarados, en su mente solo podía pensar en su amada Kaoru y su hijo el cual debía proteger si fuera necesario con su vida  
  
Kenshin en un momento observa a Shaw Low el cual notoriamente era poderoso sus movimientos tal como lo decía su estilos eran como los de una serpiente, te envolvían como intoxicándote y atacaba certera y rápidamente  
  
En esos instantes el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de espesas nubes un relámpago ilumino la zona del mortal combate y comenzó a llover, el ruido de los sables que chocaban y los gritos quejumbrosos de sus oponentes se confundían con los estampidos de los truenos.  
  
El agua se teñía de rojo  
  
La espada de Shaw Low era cada vez más mortal y se reflejaba en el color rojo que cubría su vestimenta  
  
Hasta el momento nadie había logrado llegar hasta el punto débil de Kenshin, su hijo, su fuerza por protegerlo era tal que si no los mataba les dejaba en el suelo sin posibilidades de levantarse para seguir combatiendo.  
  
En ese instante una flecha que venia desde unos matorrales iba dirigida a Kenji la cual se incrusto a unos escasos centímetros de su cabeza  
  
Shaw Low al percatarse que Kenshin tenia mas de cinco enmascarados a su alrededor gira sobre sus talones.....  
  
Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva y extraña historia que sale de mi esquema jejeje no es un Aoshi Misao T_T pero bueno....ya tengo dos historias con mi Aoshi  
  
Aoshi- me sobre explota ¬¬  
  
Andrea- mentira ni siquiera te uso para mí, agrádeselo  
  
Aoshi-¬¬  
  
Bueno espero que mandes sus reviews y que sean sinceros  
  
Ah!! Y Porsi acaso Shaw Low es de china es un monje ^^ 


End file.
